


Hidden

by Jade_Snow3181



Series: Hidden AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Modern world vs victorian, Romance, Witches, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: Dean was having an ordinary christmas with his family when he goes up to his attic for fairy lights but instead finds glowing purple orbs that he has never found before. When one accidentally breaks he doesn't expect what happens next.





	1. An ordinary christmas evening

Dean grumbled to himself as he trudged up the creaky stairs, to the attic. It's Christmas and he forgot the fairy lights. Of all things, it is the fairy lights.

"Have you got them yet De?"A little girl giggled up the stairs,

"not yet sweetie"Dean called,

Dean smiled, he was getting the fairy lights for his little sister Jo. His mum, step-dad, sister and Best friend where here for Christmas. He didn't get to see them often, as he worked away in the army. So he treasured every moment he has with them.

"where are they packed then?"Dean sighs to himself,

After a minute of looking, he sees a small box at the back, glowing with a purplish light. He felt strangely pulled to it, but he's never seen this box before. Inching closer the light starts to pulse, slowly at first. As if it was exciting. The box was no taller than his shin and about 3 hand's in length. Dean kneels down and his joints creak and groan, nervously he grips the flap of the box and pulls it open, then the second, then the third and finally the last. Then the light is gone, in a bright flash. As Dean's eyes adjust to the drastic light change he blinks several times.

Inside the box were 12 glass balls, they looked very similar to snowglobes, unfinished snowglobes. Carefully he picked one up and looked at it. On the front there was a gruff looking man with short hair, the colour was unknown as it was like a Victorian painting in monochrome. The man seemed quite muscly and in his late 40's, a name was written in cursive writing, Crowley. Picking up another he noticed a younger and smaller painting of a man who seemed to be of Asian ethnicity also dressed in Victorian clothes. Another name at the bottom in the same handwriting, Kevin. As he placed the ball back, another was knocked and managed to roll out of the box, smashing to pieces on the floor.

He jumped back and the same purple light leaked from the ball and a small amount of smoke emerged as a figure appeared from nowhere. A tall man, long-ish brown hair and amazing honey brown eyes. The man stretched his arms and legs, then looked at Dean.

"Thank you for breaking the Orb."Said the strange man,

"um..w-what..."Dean stutters,

"I've been trapped in that Orb for centuries and you released me... thank you"The figure smiled and stuck out a hand to shake,

Dean took another step back, the man seemed to be confused and a little hurt by this and put his hand back by his side,

"A-are you a ghost?"

"no?.. it was the Witch.."The man looked at him as if Dean were stupid,

"Witches aren't real" Dean chuckled,

"what year is this?"The man asked slowly,

"2018.."

The man took a sharp breath in, then nodded,

"My name is Samuel Wesson. I prefer Sam... I was born in 1796 but trapped by the witch in 1818.. making me.."

"220 years old.."Dean finished,

"Yeah...I was 22 when the Witch trapped me"

"wait...how did you end up here? like in my attic?"

"That, I do not know"Sam shrugged,

Dean sighed heavily and dragged a hand down his face,

"so are you stuck here? In this century?"

"yes, unless I can find the Witch and somehow get her to send me back"

"I'm gonna take a huge guess and say she'd probably just put you back in the ball?"

"..its an Orb of magic not a ball.. but yes, she would."

"If you're quiet you could probably stay up here until I can find you somewhere to go?"

"I'd be very grateful..thank you. I'll stay very quiet..erm, sorry I do not know of your name?"

"Dean.Dean Winchester"

Sam's eyes widened, "Winchester..whats your grandfather's name?"

"John..why?"

"that's why the Orbs are here!! John Winchester was a famous Witch hunter from my time"

Dean's head started to hurt, and just in time Ellen called up the stairs,

"Dean, honey, are you alright?"

Dean snapped his head around, "yeah I'm fine, just managed to find them, they were at the back. I'll be down in a minute!" he called,

"Okay, shout if you need any help"

"Thanks, Ellen"

Dean turned to Sam,

"You stay up here and be quiet, I'll come back when I can. I need time to wrap my head around all this."

"Of course, Thank you again Dean"

He nodded, grabbed the fairy lights and left the attic. Not before turning a small lamp on. Jo was waiting on the stairs for him and jumped up with a grin upon seeing him,

"you got them! thank you, De!"Running forward she wrapped her arms tightly around him, Dean chuckled and hugged back,

"c'mon shall we go put them up in your room?"

"yes!!" and with that, she bounced off to her room,

Dean took one last look at the attic and pressed Sam to the back of his mind, but he could already feel a headache forming behind his eyes. After 15 minutes of joking and laughter, the lights were up in her room, circling her bed and forming a heart in the middle.

"Jo, Dean, dinners cooked"Ellen called,

"coming!"Jo shouted,

We all sat at the table and tucked into the food,

"mmm, this is the delicious mum!!"Jo beamed, everyone, hummed in agreement,

"Merry Christmas everyone!"She cheered,

"Merry Christmas!!"

Later that evening Dean was sat with his family in the living room watching the Christmas carol but he just couldn't focus. All he could think of was the man in the attic, John was a witch hunter...Sam is over 200 years old... witches are-

"Dean you alright son?"Bobby asked,

"Yeah, I'm alright just got a headache."He said trying to grin,

"Go on up to bed if you'd like"Ellen suggested,

"are you sure?"He asked, trying to hide the anticipation of possibly seeing Sam once more,

"Yeah, its fine son" Bobby smiled,

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow"

Jo jumped up and gave him a squeeze, "hope you feel better soon" she whispered,

He ruffled her hair and left the room. However once upstairs he walked into his room then crept silently out but closed the door like normal, and snuck up to the attic...


	2. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has put himself off balance after discovering Sam and his history.

"Sam..?"Dean whispers into the attic,

"Over here"A voice whispered back,

He followed the voice and he found Sam sat behind the box of Orbs, as he called them. Sam was sat on the floor, his legs crossed. Only then did I notice the scars that lined his fingers and up his arms from what he could see. Dean sat next to him and after a few awkward moments, he took a deep breath in.

"so..you were trapped in 1818, you were 22. My grandfather John Winchester was hunting these witches when you were there..but what doesn't make sense is how these Orb things got in my attic?"

"John Winchester collected the Orbs and freed the trapped ones but when he died someone hid them and that's how they must have got here"

Dean nodded,

"My family goes home tomorrow, once they have gone I'll try to find you a place to go but until then I have a spare room."

Sam's face lit up with a smile, "thank you!"

Dean shrugged but smiled, "Can we free some of the others?"Sam asks,

"I don't think so, at least not yet"

"why?"

"we would have to find somewhere for them too and don't forget we need to get you all used to this century"

Sam nodded sadly. Dean stood up and started to gather pieces for a bed to set Sam up for the night. He noticed that he was also in his Victorian outfit. (AN: Here's a pic ;) )

"Here, put these on it might be more comfortable," Dean said as he chucked a pair of black jogging bottoms and a white shirt at Sam.

Sam caught them with ease, "Thank you"

"I'm gonna turn in for the night though, so I'll see you tomorrow when I can"

"Turn..in..?"He asks slowly,

Dean drags a hand down his face and turns back to Sam, "it means to go to bed"

"Oh okay"Sam chuckles, "good night Dean, sleep well," Sam says with a soft smile and gentle tone,

A tone which shouldn't have made his heart skip a beat, nor should it of made his cheeks redden with colour,

"y-yeah good night Sam," He said and quickly left,

The man laid in bed, staring at the white ceiling, unable to rid the man in his attic from his mind. It started innocent, he swore it. But he started thinking of the other man's body, his smile, those lips...no, he snapped his self back to reality and turned over. After a long couple of hours, he finally fell asleep.

The man in the attic still dancing along his conscience.

Dean woke with a start but didn't know why. He jumped up in bed, looking around, there was nothing unusual going on in his room. Everything was quiet and still.

"De!!"A voice shouted from outside his door,

His heart slowly stopping pounding in his ears,

"y-yes Jo..?"

"c'mon get up, me, mum and dad are leaving soon!!"

Dean looked at the clock and it was 2 in the afternoon. He quickly kicked his legs out of bed and shrugged some jeans and a t-shirt on. Running downstairs he found his mum, sister and step-dad in the living room, all smiling.

"sorry...I slept in"

"Ya think, son"Bobby chuckled,

Until 3:30 Dean sat with his family and talked. Unfortunately, the time came when they had to leave and tears were shed within hugs and kisses.

"Drive safe"Dean called,

"we will love you!!"Ellen called as Bobby drove away,

He shut the door and suddenly it hit him, Sam. Dean quickly, and totally did not run all the way to his attic. Slowly he walked in,

"Sam..you awake?"

"Yeah, still over here" He called,

"My family have left now, you can come downstairs if you want"

"are you sure?"Sam asks, hopeful,

Dean nods and puts a hand out to help the man off the floor. Sam takes it, however, Dean pulls too hard and he and Sam were only 2 inches apart.

"um..s-sorry"Dean says and steps back,

"its okay, don't stress"Sam smiles,

making Dean feel fuzzy inside, he's not sure if he likes it. He takes him downstairs and gives him some food and explains a bit about this century, Sam picked it up surprisingly well, with barely any stumbles too.

3 weeks later and Sam and Dean have found they get along well and have many things in common. However, Dean is cautious as he feels he is starting to get attached. Which is not good. Dean was stood in the kitchen making breakfast when Sam came in, looking tired.

"Good morning Sam"

"Morning Dean" He yawned,

"did you get much sleep?"Dean asked as he saw huge bags under Sam's eyes.

"not really, feel a bit ill if I'm honest" he hiccuped,

Dean walked over to him and cupped his face and looked into his eyes, feeling his forehead too. He was burning up. Before he could speak through the man just lent forward and rested his head against Dean's chest. For some reason, the taller male didn't mind and just cradled him. Sam sat up and held Dean's face with one hand,

"you're beautiful," he said then collapsed,

Dean caught him and quickly took him to his own room, placing him gently on his bed. He didn't know what to do, he felt cold and his pulse was slow. It looked like he was dying. Suddenly he got an idea and ran up to the attic. He grabbed the box of orbs and brought it to his room, he placed it beside him. Dean quickly pulled a chair up by the bed and held Sam's hand.

"please work..please wake up Sam.."


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is running out of options..he needs help.

Dean waited 4 hours. Waited beside the stranger, holding his hand as it grew cold. His heart pounded against his rib cage as his breathing gradually became less and less frequent.

"I don't know what to do...I can't get help as you aren't from here...I don't know who to ask. Please..please just wake up.."

He was going to lose this man. Why it tugged on his heart and hurt so much, he didn't know. All he knew was that he needed him to wake up. That's when the purple Orbs started to glow and he got an idea. Standing up he opened the box. One Orb was glowing and pulsing more than the others. Picking it up he saw a young girl, long hair, thin body. Charlie Bradbury was written across the bottom.

"I hope this works.."Dean sighs,

Walking away from the bed with the Orb in his hand, he took a deep breath and let go of the object. It crashed to the floor and the same as last time a bright purple light emerged and the girl in the picture appeared. Her hair was a fiery red, her eyes a hazel with flecks of green and gold.

"Woah..where am I..?"She asks,

"hey take it steady.."Dean warns trying to help her stand,

"Hands off."She growls, "so where has the Witch taken me this time?"

"what?"Dean asks, puzzled,

"you're one of Ruby's henchmen right?"

"no, I don't know who Ruby is... I accidentally released another one of you and I've been looking after him bu-"

"Sam!! what have you done to him?!"She screams, falling to his side,

Dean groans, "if you would let me explain. I've been looking after him but this morning he collapsed on me and I didn't know what else to do"

"maybe take him to a doctor?!"She screeched, getting up into his face,

"I can't!!"Dean roared, "he is 200 years from his time."

That silences Charlie. She stops and looks around the room, her mouth falling open.

"w-what year is it?"

"2018...December 26th"

"oh god.."She sighed,

she said next to him again. In the seat, Dean was sat in, moments ago. A pang of jealousy tugged at his chest, confusing him.

"how long has he been like this?"She asked, feeling his forehead and checking his eyes,

"about 4 hours" He sighed,

The girl just nodded,

"Where do you store all your food?"She asks,

"In the kitchen.,"Dean said dumbly,

"you have a kitchen?? you must be rich."She laughs,

"In this age, every house has a kitchen.."

"next you're going to say everyone has toilets too" She scoffs,

"yeah we do.. on the second floor, turn left"

Her mouth just dropped open, then quickly shook her head,

"kitchen. let's go" she said,

Dean quickly lead her to it, "can you gather some items for me" she asks,

"yeah, call them out and I'll get them."

The girl nods once more, " hm...I need..honey..lemon..sugar..and a pot of hot water."

Dean quickly gathered all the items. When he flicked the kettle on the new stranger jumped,

"what is that?"

"its called a kettle, it boils hot water quickly"

"amazing!" she giggled,

Dean chuckled at her amazement and grabbed a small glass bowl and a wooden spoon.

"you can see through the bowl...is that safe?"She asks hesitantly,

"yes,"Dean laughed,

She nodded and started adding the items into the bowl and slowly mixing it, making a paste,

"hot water please"She smiles,

Dean quickly placed the kettle next to her and she looked at him blankly,

"what?"

"how do I use it..?"The girl poked the kettle,

"Oh right, sorry...You lift it with the handle and slowly pour it"

She nodded again and slowly poured the steaming liquid into the bowl. After a minute or two of mixing, she asked for a cup and a spoon.

"I hope this wakes him.."She sighs,

"what is it exactly.."

"a mixture of flu and cold medicine we use"

Dean just nods, opting not to tell her that in this age there are medicines for that.

"My name is Charlie by the way.." she says as they gently spoon the fluid into Sam's mouth, making sure to blow on it beforehand,

"Dean Winchester.."

Her head snapped around and gaped at him,

"yes, my grandfather is John Winchester..me and Sam had gone over it"He chuckles,

she nods and goes back to feed Sam. Slowly, his limbs started to move. His honey eyes opened. Dean's heart started beating faster as relief waved over him. Sam looked around,

"Charlie..?"

"Sam!"She beamed,

She hugged him and Dean walked to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge,

"how are you feeling Sam..? You worried me there" He chuckled,

"I feel better now...I apologise for worrying you"

"its fine"Dean smiled, placing his hand gently on Sam's,

They looked at each other, and Charlie slipped out the room, sensing something between them she didn't want to interrupt. Sam locked his fingers with Deans,

"thank you..for everything Dean.,"Sam spoke softly,

Dean nodded, and a wave of emotion hit them and he quickly stood up. Not seeing the hurt on Sam's face at the sudden movement.

"I'll let you spend some time with Charlie," He said, then quickly left,

Charlie saw him leave and followed him quickly, grasping his wrist gently,

"Dean wait..can I speak with you for a moment?"

"s-sure"

They sat on the stairs and Charlie smiled at Dean,

"I sensed something strong in that room..may I ask if you feel something towards Sam?"

"no!!"Dean retorted quickly, ".. I mean..oh I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to do that..."

Dean looked down and fiddled with his fingers, Charlie put a hand on his shoulder,

"you feel something...but aren't sure what it is.. am I correct?"

Dean nods, "yeah.."

"he feels something too.."

His head swiftly looks at the redhead, a chuckle rises in his chest,

"what?" she smiles,

"Impossible, you're from a century where being gay is completely wrong and he barely knows me.."

"wait to be gay in this century isn't bad?"She asks,

"no... actually, we have festivals called Pride all over the world celebrating it"

"wow...I do like this era" she smiles, "do you want to know why I and Sam are such good friends?"

Dean shrugs,

"I'm a lesbian and he's gay...we pretended to be together at home to keep safe"

Dean's eyes widened and a spike of hope erupted in his chest,

"don't be afraid of your feelings" Charlie grinned,

"thank you..you should go spend some time with him though."

"I will..only if you promise me to have some time of your own with him"

"I promise"He chuckles once again.

~

Later that evening Dean fulfilled his promise and sat beside Sam chatting with him.

"Charlie seems to like this era, as she puts it"Dean smiles,

"yeah, shes got her heart set on seeing this Pride festival, she said you mentioned earlier."

"I'll take you both, there's one on in a couple of months."

"really?"Sam beamed,

"Yeah, Sammy."Dean froze,

"Did you call me Sammy..?"He asks, hiding a laugh,

"y-yeah I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"it's fine honestly.."Sam says, placing his hand on Dean's, "I kinda like it if I'm honest."

"Can I continue to use it then?"Dean smirked,

"Oh, you can call me anything you like"Sam winked, making Dean's heart flutter,

Dean was suddenly aware of their closeness, faces so close making his heart racing,

"You know I meant it when I said you were beautiful.."Sam murmured,

"I think you're cute as hell.."Dean breathed,

"Kiss me Dean.."

Dean could hear the blood rushing in his ears leaned closer, cupping Sam's face. His eyes flashing from Sam's lips and up to his eyes,

"The problem is," He said as he leaned closer, lips centimetres apart, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'd be able to stop."

"Then don't" Sam grinned,

Sam pulled them closer, closing the gap. It was just a touch a first, but Dean clasped Sam's waist and kissed him again. This time he could taste the honey on Sam's lips from Charlie's remedy. The bed creaked beneath them as they gripped and pulled each other closer. Heavy breathing filled the room. Dean felt as if he were suffocating, too many emotions in one go, but he didn't want to stop. Slowly Dean's hand slid into Sam's hair.

"Sam have you seen-oh, sorry!!"

They snap apart just to see Charlie's red hair as she shut the door. Dean looked back at the other man, he was grinning. Sam leant his forehead against Dean's and ran a thumb gently over the other's lips. Dean pressed a short kiss to his lips,

"I should probably go see what she wants"He chuckled,

"Okay," Sam grinned,

Dean stood but kept a hold of Sam's hand,

"I'll come back in a little while Sammy"

Sam nodded, Dean pressed a quick peck to his forehead then left the room to go find Charlie. His heart beating madly. 


End file.
